Rangerette
by the newest daughter
Summary: It is all about family. this includes love, fights, and learning how to deal.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize**

It's been eight years since I packed up my belongings and left everyone and everything I ever knew behind and started rebuilding myself and my life. A year after I left I decided to right one of my biggest regrets' and Joined the Army. My name Sara (Mitch) Manoso-Marino

I went up the ranks fast and eventually became one of the elite special force rangers. I have seen and experienced more than I ever thought possible and most of the missions where top secret and will never be known to other enlisted or veterans let alone civilians.

I recently received a call from a fellow ranger who informed me that my mother who I lost contact with long ago is gravely sick and they don't expect her to last much longer. Her last wish was to see me again so I am currently on Air Force Two as a token of the president and vice presidents appreciation.

I will be here in Trenton for as long as I am needed before I fly out on my next mission. It hurts me to know that I have missed so many things in my family over the years but I never wanted to put them into danger by associating with me.

Major Carlos (Ranger) Manoso is my brother and I found out a few years ago he is also a Ranger and from my Intel that he also dose some special missions. I also know his best friend Thomas (tank) Jones is somewhat involved but I do not know to what extent.

We landed at the air base which is about fifteen minutes from my parents' home. I stood and saluted the vice president and my father-in-law and shook his hand before being pulled into a hug by his wife. "Mick I am so sorry about your mom if you need anything you call" I smiled and nodded "I mean it." Her husband and I both chuckled "I know Mom and I will."

My husband who was standing beside me followed my example first saluting his father then hugging them both before kissing his moms cheek. "You ready darling" He asked as he wrapped me in his arms.

Our son was pulled into his grandparents arm and kissed and hugged and both told him if he needs anything just call them or Unc and it would be taken care of. He hugged both of them and told them how much he loved them and promised to call soon.

As we went to walk off the plane we were surrounded by the secret service members assigned to us. I chuckled and shook my head at the silliness of it. I have seen more and have the same number of skills as most if not all of the people that were assigned to me.

I did not fight it though because they kept the two most important people sin my life safe. Sure my husband was a highly ranked officer in the Air Force but he has not been in as many combat or dangerous missions as myself.

After we were in the secured black SUV and in the procession to my parents' house he turned to me "Mitch talk to me I know this is all getting to you" he smiled "you do not have to pretend for us."

I sighed and looked to our son who was sitting across from me frowning with tears in his eyes. I opened my arms and he moved across the car and curled up between me and his father.

"Mom its ok to be sad and cry" my ten year old angel said as I wiped away his tears.

I nodded "I know sweetie" I looked to my husband who wrapped his arm around both of us "I just don't know how this is going to go."

"Mom you are the best thing that came into dad and my lives" I smiled and he continued "I hope they don't get mad about me."

I shook my head "they are going to love you bud" I smiled but I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I lost the fight and the tears started and before I knew it I was sitting in my loving husbands lap. My son was wrapped around my side and my husband was whispering loving things to both of us.

As we were getting nearer to the house the driver announced that we were less than two minutes away. I whipped away my tears and adjusted my uniform and placed my beret back on my head. My husband did much the same and seconds later the back door to the car was open and we exited.

Our son walked between us each of us holding one of his hands. As I stepped on the porch two of my younger brothers stepped out and saluted us. I smiled and saluted back. "Mam, Sir" they addressed us and I realized they had no clue whom I was.

I was going to mess with them but when I looked at them I knew I couldn't I could see how this whole thing with my mom was wearing on them.

"At ease" I said "I would much prefer you calling me sister instead of Mam."

"Julio" my youngest brother who was always more like a son to me came flying out the door and into my open arms.

"Yes Julio I am home" I pulled back "I am so sorry I have not been here"

He buried his head into my chest and started to cry "I have missed you so much. Why did you leave me? Did I do something to make you mad?"

I stopped him and shook my head "I missed you to and you did nothing wrong, I will explain what has been going on in my life since I left" at the look in his eyes I continued "I will have to leave again but I promise I will never be out of contact so long ever again." I could see my fourteen year old boy freaking out.

He nodded and just hugged me again and I looked over at my husband with tears in my eyes and mouthed 'I really hate myself right now.'

He frowned and walked over and started rubbing my back. "Mom" I looked down at my son and he was crying.

I pulled him into my other side and whispered "everything is going to be ok I promise" I was not sure who I was trying to convince. I think it was for all three of us.

"Mama" I heard Carlos call and I looked up at him and smiled through my tears "is it really you?"

I nodded and he came down the steps and saluted me before pulling me into his arms. I knew what his next question was going to be so I said "I have a high security plus my husband's family makes me pretty much untouchable."

I smiled when all five of my brothers' eyes snapped to my husband "Alfonso, Estefan, Ricardo, Antonio and Julio this is my husband Gianni and son Lorenzo."

From the minute Julio (my little Jewel) hugged me he never lost contact with me. After standing there for a few minutes talking I knew I had to go in and talk to my parents and to do that the two boys that where holding onto me for dear life had to release there hold.

I looked to my husband and mouthed 'I have to go talk to my parents' I nodded to the two boys and he nodded.

"Lars sweetie I have to go talk to grandma and grandpa would you stay with dad" he looked to me worried "everything will be fine I promise." He nodded hugged me one more time before walking over and being engulfed in my husband's arms.

Now for the harder of the two Jewel who had his arms wrapped around me and his head buried in my side. I kissed his hair and whispered "I am not going anywhere but inside and you will be with me again shortly."

He shook his head and I just stood there rubbing his back till a woman I never met before with brown curly hair and blue eyes came down and called "Jay". He lifted his head and she opened her arms and he went to her and she mouthed 'go I got him.' I nodded and mouthed 'thank you.'

I took a deep breath and started walking toward the house but looked back at the two boys. I kept my eyes on the stranger holding my Jewel when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned to look it was my brother.

I raised a brow in question and he laughed "now I know why Tank and Steph find that annoying." I must have looked as confused as I felt because he pointed to the woman "She tells me it's annoying all the time and you don't have to worry she loves that kid as much as you do."

I looked back at the two and nodded as I looked back to my brother "I want details later." He frowned and I pointed to my rank and smirked "I will make it an order if I have too" I turned and went into the house.

**Please let me know what you think in a review **


	2. Chapter 2

Sara POV

As I walking past my eldest brother Alfonso I whispered "take the two boys away from the house some of my security will go with you and I will call when this is over but if this blows up I don't want them hearing it." He frowned and studied me for a minute before nodding and walking down in the yard asking everyone to follow him.

When they were across the street in the park I walked through the door and took a deep breath before closing the door behind me. "Witch one of my boys is that?" my mom's weak voice asked.

I took another deep breath and stepped into the living room "Mom, Dad" I said "I'm home."

My dad looked up from his spot on the couch and went to stand to salute me and I stopped him "no need to dad it's me Sara" I smiled.

Both my parents were shocked I could tell I smiled at them and walked over to my mom who was in a hospital bed that was placed where the second couch usually sits. I walked over to her and hugged and kissed her before bending down "I was told you wanted to see me" I smiled at her but I was crying on the inside.

She picked up a book on the stand next to her and showed me the cover while the tears where running down her cheek. 'The things they carried' one of my favorite books in HS. I smiled and nodded with my tears now taking over.

Once I calmed some I cleared my throat and said "about a year after I left I signed up for the army." She nodded and my dad who had moved to the chair next to her bed smiled at me. I took another breath "Mom, Dad" I looked at each "I have two very special people for you too meat. They are over in the park if you're ready I will call them" I could tell they wanted to know more about me so I added "I only want to tell my story once so I was hoping to have everyone here" I silently said and I need my support or I might not make it through all of it.

They nodded so I went to the door and told the two secret service guys to tell everyone to come back. I stood by the door waiting and both boys come barreling across the street, up the drive and onto the porch and into my waiting arms.

"You ok" they both asked at once.

I smiled and nodded "yes I am fine now" I turned to my son and husband "how would you like to meet my parents?"

They both smiled and nodded and I walked through the door with the two boy's right after me and both attached to my sides. When my husband came in behind them he put his hand on my back and we all walked into the living room.

Both my parents were staring at us and I smiled than said "Mom, Dad this is my husband Gianni and son Lorenzo" I motioned to each. My son waved but then buried his head in my side mirroring the older boy on my other side.

Before they could say anything my husband walked up and shook my dad's hand and kissed my mom's cheek. When he stood he said "Sir, Mam I just wanted to thank you for raising the sweetest, strongest, most loving woman ever" he smiled at me "she is the best thing that happened to us in a long time" Motioning to our son.

My mom started to make one of her smart remarks about my youngest brother/oldest son but before I could say anything he backed into the hallway and had his head lowered like he did something wrong.

I growled I don't care if she is sick and dying she cannot treat him like that. I looked to my husband "I should never have left him" I thought for a second and grabbed my phone and dialed he picked up on the second ring.

"Mitch Honey what's wrong?"

"Dad I have a big favor is there any way you can have custody of a minor transferred from his parents to myself and G"

There was a pause "Your youngest brother right?"

I nodded then realized he could not see "yes"

"I will see what I can do I will talk to the President and see if he can help too I will let you know soon."

"Thanks dad love you talk to you soon and tell mom we are doing ok."

He chuckled "I will but I know you're not"

"For the most part I am"

"Ok then talk to you soon we love you three"

"We love you too."

My husband looked to me and I smiled "he is going to see what he or his office and do and will also talk to the President to see" he nodded and smiled.

"Who the hell was you talking too and you are never taking my kid" both my parents yelled.

I looked to my husband and he got up and ushered the two boys out the door and across the park and my brothers and some of our security followed.

The two secret service left went to step between my parents and myself and I said "guys its fine please step aside" they hesitated but nodded and stepped into the hall.

"To answer your question that was my father-in –law and he is going to help me get custody of Jewel I should never have left him here." I took a deep breath "I know you thought you were done with kids and he was a surprise or mistake but" I glared at them "you had him and you have no right to treat him like you do."

Both my parents looked shocked and my mom started crying and my dad started ranting about him being an ungrateful brat.

I shook my head once they calmed down and said "I know how loving you both can be but that boy has never seen that side of you. I wanted so bad to take him when I left but I had nothing and was afraid I would not be able to support him but now I do and I won't be leaving him behind when I leave." I turned to leave but stopped "I love you both so much and I will be back as soon as I move the four of us into the hotel."

I walked out the front door with my security behind me and marched across the street and into the playground. Both my boys where in my arms before my feet even hit the grass on the other side. I smiled and hugged both of them too me.

They wanted to keep playing football with my other brothers so I nodded and told them to go ahead and went to sit next to my husband. He pulled me towards him "how can anyone treat a kid like that?" he asked.

I shrugged "they both have done it his whole life." My tears started again "mostly it's my fault for leaving him."

"No its not" I heard a female voice behind me and turned to see Steph sitting on the bench on the other end of the picnic table. "They are just plain mean and vindictive to that boy and that is why he hardly has been spending any time at the house." I raised a brow and she laughed "so it's a family thing" she shook her head and I nodded but smiled "Jay has been spending most of his time at Rangeman or with me" she paused "one of the biggest fights me and Ranger ever had was over this subject because I insisted he start taking him to Rangeman or let him stay on seven."

I looked at her confused "What is Rangeman? Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Smiled "Rangers company and Kind of" I was still confused and she continued "he does not do relationships" she shrugged "his words not mine."

"little girl" I heard Tanks voice say as he walked towards us she smiled stood up and ran to him he swung her around then set her down and walked to the table. He saluted both of us then turned back to her "where is the boss I need these signed" he handed her the folders and she flipped through.

"These are the new contracts?" she asked and he nodded "I'll sign" she looked to where my brothers where playing "he is for once having some fun"

"Sounds good to me" he grinned "boss lady" she groaned and he laughed "get used to it bomber you are part owner now" she glared at him but nodded.

She looked to me and rolled her eyes and I took my chance "same old ball buster as always?" I smiled at him "huh Tanky."

His mouth fell open "Sis, Sara is that you?"

I nodded and stood and hugged him "a lot tougher, a lot smarter, and way to much battle knowledge but yes it's me."

He laughed but hugged me back "have you seen your parents?"

I nodded and sighed "Yeah."

"UHOH" he looked from me to the field "Julio"

I nodded "Yeah" I looked over to him and back "I will never forgive myself for leaving him" I shook my head "I heard he been spending time at Ricks business" he nodded "how do you think he's doing?"

He frowned and Steph shook her head "When he first showed up at RM he taught us all how not to yell." He looked back to my brothers as we sat "about a week into his visits he was sitting at a computer in the control room working on a repot for school and Ranger walked up behind him as he was taking a sip of water out of a water bottle and he started to have a major panic attack" he sighed "I don't know who was more panicked but finally ranger pulled him into his arms and held him while reassuring him till he calmed down. Bobby almost had to sedate him but Ranger worked his magic and he calmed down. "

Steph stepped in "It's been a little over two years since the fight of the century"

Tank laughed "yeah that was a doozy"

She smiled "Yeah well as I told him I was right" they both smiled and so did I "he is a lot better now. Most mornings I take him to school unless I have a skip and pick him up at after unless I am busy with a skip then Ranger or one of the guys does it for me."

I smiled at her as I whipped my tears "Thanks for taking care of both of them" I looked over as I heard Jewel laughing. I laughed at how Rick was carrying him upside down before turning back to her "their two of the youngest and some of the ones I have always mothered and looked after."

Steph laughed "I can't see ranger letting anyone mother him but you're welcome" she looked at the two "I love both of them a lot."

**_I am so supprised and happy at all the allerts follows and reviews for the first chapter. Thanks to all who reviewd, allerted or followed. _**

**_please review _**


	3. Chapter 3

Steph POV

I yelled to ranger at 5:30 that it was time to get going. We had dinner at my parents tonight and heaven forbid anyone get there past six. Jay ran over hugged his sister and grabbed his bag sitting at my feet and ran for the black hummer to put it in the back as Ranger said goodbye to the guys and started walking towards us.

"Jewel where do you think you're going?" Sara yelled with a sternness only a mother can have as he was almost to the hummer.

He turned and looked to me "you said were going to your mom's right?" he looked confused.

I nodded and turned towards Sara "It's a weekly dinner at my mom's he loves going and she loves having him" she nodded and waved for him to continue on his mission. He smiled and finished running to the Hummer.

"Sis where are you staying?" Ranger asked when he stopped next to me "we will drop him off after."

"it's fun mama it's like a circus or comedy acts most weeks, right?" Jay said behind us smiling.

She was glaring and I could tell there was a lecture coming so I laughed and nodded "he's right" she looked at me and I smiled. I could see her son was going to ask to come so I asked "do you care if Lorenzo comes with my mom would love to meet him."

She smiled and looked to her husband who nodded then she looked to Ranger "We are staying at a hotel"

Ranger cut her off shaking his head and reached in to his pocket and handed her a key fob "Stay in my apartment on Seven" he looked to her security "you can put them up in a hotel you won't need them at Haywood."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and smiled "Yes and the two boys can stay on the pull out couch together." She smiled and nodded and I said "we will drop them off as soon as we are done."

She smiled and said "Rick where will you stay?"

He flinched but answered "I will stay at Steph's place" he looked to me smiling and I nodded smiling.

She smiled and stood up and hugged and thanked us both.

"If you want to just let them" Tank motioned to the guards "go to the hotel from here I will drive you to Range Man."

"That would be great" she said as her husband got up and walked across to one of their guys.

He talked to the guy for a while and it looked like it was not going good when he barked "YOU ARE DISMISSD FOR THE NIGHT" the guy went to say something "YOU ARE RELIEVED OF YOUR DUTIES UNTILL A REVIEW IS COMPLETED" he turned to the rest of the guard guys "ANY ONE WANT TO JOIN HIM."

"No Sir" rang out from all of them and they all started heading towards their vehicles.

Sara picked up her phone and hit a button "Sir, we just relieved Jamison of his duties till he undergoes a review" she paused and looked to where the guy "Jamison the air transport will meet you at the airstrip. Leave your vehicle there I will send someone to recover it tomorrow" she returned to the phone "Yes sir thank you for your help good bye Unc."

Her husband came up and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him "you call dad already" she shook her head "you called Unc" she nodded and he smiled.

"Who is Unc?" hey I am curious.

"He has been my dad's best friend since birth and an uncle to me my whole life" he smiled "but you would know him better as the President."

"OK" I said hey her father in law is the vice president so why not.

"Who is your dad?" Tank asked.

Ranger said "who do you think if his uncle is the commander and chief"

Tank looked confused for a minute then looked at Sara "Sis you're the vice president's daughter in law."

She smiled and nodded before calling the boys over and giving them both hugs "best behavior, understand?"

They both nodded and said "yes mom" "yes Mama" she smiled and hugged both me and Ranger again and her husband shook rangers hand and hugged me before heading to the black SUV. Tank grabbed the files and followed them.

Ranger looked to me and smiled and I smiled before saying "she really feels bad for leaving Jay."

He nodded "I know" he frowned "I am going to try to talk to her about it" I looked at him confused "I do know how to talk just don't like too much."

I nodded but before I could say much more the horn on the hummer beeped "come on bro" Jay yelled "you know how Grandma Helen hates if dinner is late."

I laughed and nodded. Yes he calls my mom Grandma at her request and both of them love the relationship they have. She dotes on him and he eats up the positive attention and tries to please her in any way possible.

Ranger glared at him and I could tell he was going to snap at him "Ranger?" He looked to me "don't" I said sharply before continuing "do not scare him unless you want another private conversation with my mother for scarring 'her sweetest boy'" he glared at me for a second then sighed "I thought so."

He grumbled about how children an women where messing up his bad ass rep and I laughed and said "you're still a bad ass" I smiled "just a little softer around your edges."

He shook his head "Babe?"

As we got closer to the car you could tell Jay was nervous that Ranger was going to yell at him or even be mad, has better but still has major issues with anyone yelling or being mad at him. I elbowed Ranger and nodded towards his brother and he sighed.

"Jay?" he mumbled in response but kept looking at the floor of the hummer and playing with his fingers "Hey Jay look at me" Ranger tried again "please"

He looked up and you could tell the tears where close to overflowing. I opened the back door to the hummer and pulled him out and into my arms while giving his brother the dirtiest look.

Ranger sighed and stumped down to his level and start rubbing his black before saying "Jay I am not mad" he paused "I promise please calm down."

Jay looked at me and I nodded and he looked over to his brother who smiled his 1000watt smile at him. He flew into his brothers open arms who hugged him and kissed his hair before whispering some soothing words in Spanish to calm him down.

Ranger looked at me over Jay's head and mouthed 'this is as much my fault as Sara's' he frowned. I smiled a sad smile as I watch the two stand there for a few more seconds before Jay smiled and got into the back seat again.

Ranger pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair before whispering "maybe with mama's help we can help him" I nodded. He helped me into the vehicle and then went around the and got in. Right before pulling out and heading to my mom's Lorenzo's phone rang and he said it was his grandparents then picked it up and talked almost the whole way to my moms.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby's POV

I was in my office working on paper work when tank phoned and told me to get to conference room 3 NOW. I hung up saved the work on my computer, marked my place in the file, turned off the computer and then headed out of my office with my medical bag in hand.

When I was going down the hall Les ran up to me "he call you to" we looked at each other and I nodded. I shrugged and we continued down the stairs banging though the door and rushing to the conference room.

I knock "Enter" comes from Tank so I follow Santos in and looked at our second in command waiting for orders or some clue as to what is going on.

Tank turns to his left our right and says "this is General and Lieutenant General Marino" as he was saluting.

Lester and I both snapped to attention turned to the couple and saluted. "At ease" they both say before smiling at each other. First thing I realize she is the higher ranking officer. Second is they both are also Rangers and maybe more. Third her smile looks so familiar it reminds me of the bosses.

I realized I was staring and said "sorry mam it's a pleasure to meet you."

She laughs and smirks at us "you boys" she said smiling "you don't know who I am? Do you?"

I shake my head and Lester says "No mam, sorry" he glances at me.

"Maybe I should have all of you boys go back through basic" and she was glaring "I never thought my boys where this stupid "and I got it.

"Sis? Sara? Is that you?" She smiled while nodding and we both fly around the table and are pulled into her arms.

When we separate Les says "thought you were never coming back."

She smiles a sad smile "I will explain everything" she nodded to herself "I missed all my boys" she looks between the three of us smiling. I laughed on the inside because I can't see any one of us letting someone call us boys except sis our segregate mother.

She turns to the man with her and he stands up and comes behind her and wraps his arms around her middle like Ranger dose with Steph. He smiles at us and she turns her head and looks into his eyes "Honey" she turns to us "this is my other two boys Bobby, and Les or Lester and boys this is my husband Gianni our son will be here later after dinner at the Plums."

We all say high and shake hands before Les asks "dose Julio know your home?"

She smiled the saddest smile I have ever seen and she nods as tears flood her eyes and Gianni pulls her to him and whispers soothing words in Italian.

Tank walks over to the two and bends down rubbing her back "Sis your here now you have to focus on his future not his past."

She nods and pulls back and turns in her husband's arms to look at us again. She smiles at Tank and says thanks. He nods and smiles back.

"I have seen Alfonso, Estefan, and the rest of my boys you two where the only ones missing" she smiles and hugs us again. I am so happy she's back it makes me feel like I'm finally able to go back home.

"So how old is your son?" I ask after a couple of beats

She smiles again "Lorenzo is ten."

Before I can ask how that is possible Les asks "Wait…Marino…" he turns to Gianni studying him "You're the Vice President's son, Right?"

Gianni nods and Sara looks at Lester serious face in place "Santos no" he pouted and she was wearing the Manoso glare to perfection I think it's better than the bosses. He crossed his arms and was actually pouting and she said "you can put all you want" still glaring "you know it don't work on me."

How true that is I can remember when we wanted to go four wheeling one weekend after we got into trouble in school and she said no. Les started to pout and beg and she still said no and said if he begged one more time he would be sorry so he stopped but the pouting continued till she made him go to bed early three hours later and shortly after lunch.

He was still standing there when she turned to Tank and I and said "we will be on 7" and she hugged all three of us and whispered something to the pouting child that made him smile then they were gone.

After we knew it was safe we both turned to tank that sighed and gestured for us to sit before hitting the button to turn off the cameras for the room. He smiles "I am so glad she is back "he frowns "even if it's just temporary."

We frown too and I state "The boys sleeping on the pullout."

Tank nods "her father-in-law and 'unc' are already working on getting her and Gianni full custody." I frown and Tank continued "something happened at her parents' house" he paused "and before you ask 'unc' is the President."

We both nod and we both went back to our offices to get some work done. About an hour later Lester is knocking on my door and I look up and gesture for him to come in. He sits and says I just got a call from the control room Sis is going back over her parents and wants us to come with" he frowns "security?"

I nod and turn off my computer and grab my jacket to cover my guns and we leave my office which I lock behind me. When we get to the control room she smiles at us and says "Dad and mom made me promise to at least take two security if I'm out" she frowns "I sent our guys to a hotel" she pauses "I could call them if you're busy." I stop her by shaking my head but she must see our confusion and says "sorry I my in laws" she smiles "I call them mom and dad."

We both smile and chuckle "it's fine and boss would not want it any other way" says Les. She nods and we all three head down and get in one of the suvs and head to a very familiar house. Two hours later we walk out of the house probably for the last time. We both watch the woman who has always meant the world to us falling apart in the back of the van as we drove back to Haywood.

Tank came bursting out the side garage door as the elevator open and Gianni pulled his devastated wife into his arms. I picked up my phone and called Alfonso's phone.

"Hello"

"Al its Bobby you need to get to Haywood"

"Why what's up" he paused "I have not got any calls from the Boston office my second…"

I cut him off "no it is not business it's Sis" I pause "Um…she went back to your parents."

"Dam"

"Yeah" I sighed "she held out for two hours but then she told them she loved them and wished them the best before walking out and climbing into the van in the back she…she is miserable."

"She is the second oldest and the one that took care off all of you boys, except Estefan, for years" he growled "why can't they see her good side" I heard a car door and a car start "I swear I'm putting them in a nursing home" he growled again "I am on my way" and he hung up.

Tank and Les where both looking at me I said "he is not happy and he is on his way here" I sigh "you know he said something that made so much sense why can't they see the good in her" I growled "or how she is the second oldest and grew up fast to raise all of us."

Tank nodded while frowning and Lester looked about ready to blow. I heard a car at the gate and looked up to see the hummer pulling in.

"What's wrong?" Ranger and Steph asked at the same time. He looked at the boys and said "Jay take Lorenzo up to three and have fun in the game room."

Once the boys where gone Les said "Sara asked Bobby and I to take her back to your parents and it got ugly real ugly before she left she told them both she loved them and wished them the best. She held up till she got into the back of the van then she was a…mess."

"Where is she?"

"On seven" I said "She asked me to call Al so I did he's on his way and he is beyond pissed."

He nodded and we heard Alfonso pulling down the ramp. He parked his cayenne and jumped out and looked to Ranger "I swear I am putting them in a home" then he turned to me "Seven?"

I nodded as Ranger said "best idea yet" they locked eyes and nodded before getting on the elevator heading to his sister.

"We will go play with the boys to keep them occupied for now" Les said motioning between him and me. I nodded "yeah sounds good."

Tank said "Ranger I putt a file on your desk you need to look at and Steph there was a delivery for you it's on your desk."

They both nodded and we all headed to the steps and started up them we separated on three and went to have fun with our brother and to meet and have fun with our nephew.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger POV

I know I might sound like I'm going soft but having Mama here feels like I am finally home. She is not only special to Julio but to me too she practically raised me. She is the reason Lester, Bobby, Tank and myself went into the service.

The last time we got into trouble with the law it was for stealing and intent to distribute. So mama who was fed up with all of our bad behavior and who knew the judge's, we went in front of, wife went and had a talk with her. They made a deal no time in the slammer, community service till each of us turned eighteen and then off to basic.

From the day we walked out of the judges' office after signing the papers we were under constant supervision and only got to see the light of day during our community service. At the time I hated her for it but I am so great full to her for having our back.

I came back periodically though the years but never for long. When we all turned twenty one we were between missions and flew home to have a party. I will never forget that day when I walked into the house and Jay flew into my arms crying that she was gone.

I did not know what to do so I sat in my old room with him in my lap crying about how 'mama' left. When I finally got him to calm down some he walked over to my dresser and pulled out a large envelope addressed to 'to my boys.' I opened it and there was a letter to each of us about how proud she was of all of us and she had to go fulfill her future and she wanted us to keep our eye on her 'little Jewel.'

When I had to leave a few weeks later I almost took him with me but I knew I couldn't. I visited more often at first but the more I visited the more useless I felt towards him. I still thought I was no good for him when I finally took Steph to one of our family dinners. As usual she proved me wrong and that night we had the biggest and ugliest fight I ever had with a woman.

She somehow put me on my back with my hands firmly behind my back and pinned me there with a knee pressed into my throat and the other pressed into my ribcage. Somehow one or both of our panic buttons got pushed and Tank, Les, and Bobby came in guns drawn. Tank tried to ask what was going on and Steph growled "get out" when they did not move she put more pressure on my throat till I was almost ready to pass out from lack of air. She let go enough for me to whisper "go" then she told me every reason I should start getting 'her Jay' out of 'that house' as much as possible. By the end of her speech I agreed with her and was the closest to crying that I have been since I was probably twelve. When she finally let me up I figured that from now on I will never get her that mad again.

I know Steph and all of us at Rangeman have helped him to recover from some of the mental abuse my parents have put him through. I know with mama here now he will do even better. The other day in the park proved it if anyone either called him in the tone she did or demand something like his best behavior he would have found Steph or shut down and it would take hours or days to get through. With her here though he not only did neither of them but he responded and asked questions it was amazing to watch.

There was a knock at my office door pulling me out of my thoughts "Enter" I barked out as I returned to looking out of my window.

'You all right?'

I nodded 'just thinking of Julio, Steph, the fight, and Sissy.'

I turned to look at my best friend who was chuckling "I will never forget that night"

I glared at him for a minute and then laughed too "Yeah still a mystery to how she did that."

He nodded "you read and sign the contract yet?"

I looked at him confused then it hit me and he started laughing as my lovely cousin sauntered in.

"What do you want Santos?"

He looked between us "What's s funny?"

"Julio"…"Steph"…"fight"

I shook my head and reached and grabbed the contract to scan through and sign.

"You two" I motioned between the laughing hyenas and the door "are dismissed I will bring this too your office shortly" I glared at Tank and he nodded and they both walked out still laughing it up.

I was half way through the contract when my phone buzzed "Yo"

"Yo yourself and have you looked at this new contract" a frustrated Stephanie's voice came through my speaker.

"Looking at it now" I frowned "What do you see?"

"It does not add up at all"

"How?"

"Ugh did all of you guys take dumb pills today?"

I looked at the phone confused "Uh"

"Do not leave your office I am on my way"

"Babe" dead line great what has her so mad

My door flew open and she marched in grabbed the contract out of my hand pushed me in my office chair back opened my top jour and pulled out a highlighter and outlined what she thought was wrong threw it across the desk and said "I'm off line for the rest of the day and here is the trackers."

I looked up at her confused "What?" since when she announces she is off line.

My door opened again she looked up smiled at Mama and said "Ready?" They both waved good bye to me and where gone. Then Steph popped her head back in "My mom's dinner bring Gianni and the boys meet you there" and she was gone. I sat there staring at the door for the longest time before getting back to work.

I just began reading again when there was another knock at my door I groaned and said "Enter. "Ram stepped in and closed the door and I don't think I ever seen him look so confused. I raised a brow and he said "What is wrong with Bomber?"

I frowned "What?" I have been saying that allot today.

He shook his head and said "I went into her office to ask if she wanted to go out and pick up Ugranci and she told me to quit being a normal stupid male and to get out of her office then through a stapler at me." He shook his head again and looked up "I did not even get to ask my partner my question."

I shrugged "I honestly don't know" I waved for him to sit and slid the contract across the desk.

He scanned over the pages with all the highlighting and looked up even more confused and raised a brow.

"She called from her office and asked if I read the contract I said I was she asked if I had seen the problem I said what problem and she asked if all of us took dumb pills." We looked at each other and neither knew what to say to that so I told him the rest.

He shook his head "I will never understand women?"

I laughed "for the most part most are simple reads" he looked at me like I grew a third head "but that woman throws new suppresses at me constantly."

We both laughed and he kept reading over the contract till he pointed at three different lines that should be the same numbers or only off by pennies that where off by hundreds of thousands of dollars. I guess she was right after all but then again I should know that.

Right after we figured out the problem my phone rang it was Jays phone "Yo."

"R…Ra…Ranger" he was crying "c…can you come get us at the mall?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm ok in the food court p…please come."

"Ram and I are on our way" Ram was on the way out of my office and froze than turned to me.

"Sir" he paused "Bomber?"

I shook my head but he could tell it was serious and he studied me as I slipped my jacket and grabbed my keys "Its Jay" I sighed "he was crying and begging me to come pick him up"

He was worried and pissed and said "Let's go"

I nodded and we headed to the garage. As I was driving I was worried about what could be wrong I think maybe three times in his life I had him call me in tears.

* * *

Hey everyone I am so happy with the responses I got so far to this story and hope they continue. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's POV

Last night I sat my brothers down and told them about the years I was gone minus details on my missions but in private when I told Rick my code name he was shocked and said he had heard stories of my missions and I was a legend.

Tonight was a special dinner at Steph's moms for us all to meet. her mom could not wait a whole week to meet us. Lars was already calling Steph's mom grandma P and her grandma was grandma M.

Steph, Lula and I were in Macys; with Les, Many, and Junior standing to the side keeping watch; trying on shoes when my cell rang I looked at the id Rick "talk" I barked. Steph shook her head and whispered 'must be a family thing.'

I listened "Jewel just called something about a fight and federal prison he was crying and I could barely understand him."

I took a deep breath and "Where?"

"mall food court"

"be there in five" and I hung up.

Steph shook her head again and mumbled "must be a Manoso thing." As we went running out the store I figured I would ask what she meant later and filled them in on what was going on.

Steph had her gun out and ready to use if needed. Lula and the three guys followed her lead and were on high alert as was I. When we got to the food court Rick looked up and told the guys to stand down. Tank walked over and took the gun out of Lula's hands.

When I walked closer I could see our secret service guys had a young boy of thirteen or fourteen cuffed and shackled and chained to a table in the middle of the food court.

Lars and Jewel ran into my open arms and both were crying hard. Steph was stooped next to me rubbing both boys' backs. I looked back to the other kid who was crying just as hard if not harder.

I sat in a bench against the wall and pulled both boys to stand in front of me with Steph sitting on my side. I got both of their attention on my face and asked "what happened?"

Jewel looked over to the other kid and I followed and seen something that pissed me off one of or security guys was being ruff with the kid and I see both of my baby's eyes go wide.

I was ready to storm them when Rick met my eyes and followed them. He pushed off the wall where he was standing and motioned for his guys to surround the service guy. 'You want us to take him out' he esped me. 'out of the building tell him I said he is relieved till I call home' I sent back. He nodded at me and he and the guys took care of the guy.

"Lars, Jewel" they turned back to me and I demanded "What happened?"

Jewel cringed and starts crying and went to Steph and Lars looked at me scared and I opened my arms and he sat on my lap.

Tank, Lula and Ram came over and bent down in front of Steph and Jewel and start whispering how it was all going to be ok and they were here.

After a few seconds he went to Tank who sat on the ground and held him like a small child and kept talking to him in a low, calm, and soothing voice. Once Jewel calmed down most of the way tank pulled back away and said "Jay I need to know what happened with you and Fred."

Jewel layer his head on Tanks shoulder and sighed "he hasn't picked on me in a while but today when he seen them guys" he motioned to the Secret Service guys "he started about am I that afraid of him that's why I need back up. I said no and was going to tell him to leave us alone but he came up to me and pushed me but before I could do anything they" he motioned again "threw him to the floor and had him all chained up before I could blink." He sobbed "they said he's going to adult federal prison and he will be everyone's new shinny toy" he sobbed again "he don't deserve that" he looked up to Tank and Ram "you can't let them do that if his dad finds out about this he will hurt him.."

Both looked to me and I sighed I told them "go unchain and shackle him and bring him over here." Jewel would not let Tank move so Ram went over and brought the boy over. By the time they got to me Steph took my son Lula was sitting next to Tank and Jewel and rubbing his back and I was standing.

The poor kid was shaking and his face was covered in tears but I wanted to make something clear so I bent down to his level. I grabbed his chin tilting his chin to so our eyes met and I could see the fear and pain? I frowned "Fred I understand that you tried to pick a fight with Julio?"

He nodded and sniffled "I…I'm sorry" he was crying harder "please don't call my dad" he was sobbing so hard he could barely breath. I looked to Ram and mouthed 'what is going on here?"

He shrugged and Rick came up to stand next to me and he looked perplexed when faced with a crying child. His blank face snapped into place and he went to say something but before he could Steph snapped "Ranger don't you dare."

He turned his glare on her witch did nothing and she pointed her finger in his face and growled out "use your brains and remember what that did" she motioned to Jewel "so don't unless you want to stay with grandma."

Rick and all his guys cringed and he threw his hands up and turned to my two boys and asked if they wanted to head home. After they said they where he turned to me and Steph "Les, the boys and I are heading back" he glared at Steph then turned to me "handle this and I will see you back at Haywood."

"Moms dinner brings Gianni and the boys" Steph snapped.

He glared again at her and she glared right back and all the guys stepped back he waved his hand and he stormed off with Les and the boys following.

I turned back to the boy that I was speaking to before and he was sitting on the floor rocking himself and could barely breathe. I sighed and sat next to him and just rubbed his back while humming trying to calm him down.

"he was going to hurt me" the boy mumbled through his tears "just like daddy."

"Who was going to hurt you?" I asked looking at Steph who was looking at the exit still fuming.

"that one that just left that she" he pointed to Steph "was yelling at. He will come and get me when I am sleeping" I looked at him shocked but looked at Steph when she growled and he continued in a whisper "that's what he told me last time" I hugged him to me and he whispered in my ear "he said he'd help" motioning towards Tank who started looking antsy when I turned my glare on him.

I motioned for Tank to throw me his cuff key and un did the cuffs on the kid and asked Steph to sit with him as I snapped my phone open. When he answered I barked "back here now and consider it an order" and snapped my phone shut.

The car screeched to a halt in front of the food court and my boys jumped out the back and Lars ran to me crying "he's crazy" pointing at my brother who looked both shocked and pissed. I kissed his hair and pulled him back and bent down to his level "are you ok?" he nodded. "Bud" Mark one of his secret service guys called he looked at him "why don't we go to the arcade?"

My son nodded and I looked up to see Jewel looking excited at the thought. I smiled I handed some cash to Marsh and said "go if you spend over that let me Know" he nodded and took both boys hands and started to walk away.

I looked to Rick who looked ready to blow "what did you want?" he snapped at me.

I raised a brow and crossed my arms and looked back to Fred who was now hiding behind Lula and Steph then back.

"What does that little punk have to do with anything?"

I slipped into my commanding self "first you will not talk to me like that" I glared him down till he looked away then "second I want to know what delusion where you in when you threatened a child?"

His eyes snapped back to mine "you were not here and you have no right to tell me what to do even now that you are."

I see red the boys have tried my authority before but now not only was he pushing his sister but a higher ranked officer. I looked over to where the group was and seen that Steph was holding Fred while Lula was rubbing his back and the kid was shivering and crying. I turned back to my brother "I recommend you lose the attitude and find some of the respect that I taught you to have before I get back to the apartment" I said I did not want to scare the kid further so decided to have Rick escorted to his building to wit on me.

"Lester, Ram" they appeared next to me and nodded "take him home" I nodded to my scowling brother "he is not to leave your sight until I get there or if Gianni is there to take custody of him" I stared my brother down "and that is a order I seen both guys gulp "yes mam" they both said and both took one of my growling brothers arms. He was demanding they let him go and they both glanced at me "all of his orders are to be dismissed until further notice" they nodded and kept carrying him out.

." I looked over to Tank who at the moment reminded me of a kid in trouble with his parents and said "you are going with them and I will talk to you when I am done with him."

When I turned around the boy was still in Steph's arms and Bobby was on the phone telling the guys back at Haywood that they were to ignore any orders given by their leaders until further given instructions from me.

Steph mouthed to me 'I can't let him go back to his dad' she looked on the verge of tears as she barley pulled the collar of the boys shirt down and you could see hand marks around his neck.

I nodded and pulled out my phone when dad answered I was almost in tears "Hi dad" I said.

"Sweet heart what's wrong? Is it Jewel? Are you ok?"

I smiled "Jewel, Lars and I are fine" I whispered

"Gianni?"

"No daddy I have a problem" I sighed and he waited "there IS a kid that has bullied Jewel in the past and he did so again today but when I found out the boy begged me not to tell his dad."

He growled "yeah he's afraid of getting the punishment he deserves."

"Daddy no its worse his dad is hurting him he has marks around his neck" he gasped and I sniffled I hate seeing kids hurt "when I get back to Rangeman I am going to have one of my boys Bobby who is a medic look him over" Bobby smiled and nodded at me.

"You want me to get you custody?" I never really thought about it but before I could answer Steph caught my attention and mouthed 'I want him'

I nodded at her and said "dad my friend wants to take him in but she will need your help. Her name is Stephanie Plum" I smiled.

"The bombshell bounty hunter?" he asked and I coughed "Is that that it is?"

I looked to her and said "the bomb sell bounty hunter?" kind of asking both to explain.

He said yes and she groaned. I laughed when he asked if after all the paper work was done if he could meet she and she reluctantly nodded.

* * *

thanks for all the reviews. please keep up the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Steph's POV

I am so pissed at Ranger for thinking of threatening that poor boy. I am also surprised at how not only he but tank also backed down to Sara but also how fast she put them in their place and when Ranger challenged her she had him handled by his own guys. I do not understand exactly why she was so pissed when she called them to come back though.

After she ordered both guys to be taken back to Haywood we found the other two boys with their guards and she talked Fred into staying with the others and the guards would bring them straight to my moms.

When we got into the Turbo that was left behind when she made Les take her SUV she looked to me and Lula and smiled and asked "what was that remark about in runs in the family?"

I laughed "the one word answers and the hanging up without saying good bye. I always tell Ranger he needs to learn phone manners."

"Tank too" Lula said

She nodded and started to drive out of the lot "Yeah it's something that's trained into us I guess" she smiled at me "maybe you should teach a course on phone manners." Then she started driving down the road and I looked at her I wanted to ask her about the scene with Ranger but did not know if I should and I did not understand what tank had to do with any of this.

"You want to know what that scene was all about?" she asked

I nodded "yeah why where you so mad at the guys?"

She sighed "I still am I just locked it down till I get to Haywood and can confront each of them" she took a deep breath. After letting it out she continued "Fred was telling me that Rick and Tank both threatened to come after him at night and hurt him."

I growled and raised a brow as I looked at her "looks like my threat might come true."

"Ok your good at that" she pointed at my lifted brow "and you mean your grandma? What's so bad about her?"

I had to laugh remembering how all the guys grimaced when I threatened that. "Well she likes to feel the guys 'packages' and pinch there back sides."

She looked perplexed and Lula said "there ding dongs"

Sara started laughing after I showed her a pic of grandma and she had to pull over and I offered to drive.

After switching spots and I started down the road Lula said "Tank will be really sorry for pulling that crap with that kid."

Sara nodded but I was stunned because other than the cats I never seen her and Tank even get in a little spat. I looked at her in the rear view mirror and she half smiled at me and I said "that should surprise him?"

She full on smiled and nodded "hell yeah since I found that allergist we have not fought once but what batman and Tank did was just plane out wrong."

Sarah looked confused and she looked between Lula and me "Who's Batman?"

Lula and I laughed "your brother" Lula said after she settled some.

"Rick?"

I nodded "Yeah when I met him I was just starting as a bounty hunter and the secretary at the bonds office called in a favor he owed her and asked him to help me learn." I smiled "the day I met him in the dinner he was oh so sexy and mysterious I nick named him batman."

By now I was parking in one of Rangers spots in the underground garage and Sara sighed. She looked at me and I frowned "don't kill them" she laughed "tell Ranger I took the turbo since I don't have a car and if he wants to change it for one of the others he can at my parents."

She nodded "ok" after she got out and Lula got out getting in the front she asked "you coming to dinner?" Lula looked at me and I nodded "Ok well see you both there. I guess I need to go read two idiots the riot act."

I rolled down the window and as she pushed the button for the elevator I said "tell Ranger I said he better find a way to make Fred feel safe and not afraid around him before we leave for my apartment or he will be sleeping in my old room right down the hall from grandma" we both smiled "Oh and tell Tank he is also coming to dinner."

She shook her head "the only punishment that your leaving me I know you will veto" I frowned "I promise they won't be bloody, bruised or dead when we get to your mom's" she waved at us as the elevator door opened "now go."

* * *

Life has been taking more of my time so i have not had as much time to write as usual so i am sorry this chapter is so short and later than i wanted it. Please Review and Remember anything you recognize belongs to JE


	8. Chapter 8

Sara's POV

I stopped on five to ask where they stored my two idiots and was told they were on seven waiting on me. I walked the rest of the way of to seven using the stairs and snapped into my commanding officer role as I went up the last flight of steps I could feel my anger and power rolling off of me.

When I opened the door to the apartment Rick was standing next to the couch and tank was sitting on the chair to the side with his head in his hands. I went right for my brother and backed him up against the wall next to the kitchen.

After I had him pinned I growled through my teeth "who may I ask do you think you are? What makes you able to question me? Where were your brains when you were challenging me?" I paused "did you take your brain out the day you decided to threaten a kid? Did you know his father was abusing him?"

I could see Tank trying to decide if he should intervene. His job most of the time is to support and protect his senior officer but in this case he had two and was not sure which to back up. Without turning my head I ordered "you will stay where you are."

I leaned a little more into my bothers space and snapped "feel like answering me?"

He snapped his eyes to me and I could see his annoyance and cockiness waiting to explode. I have heard how he feels he is supperior to others and does not show the respect he should to higher ranking but I never believed it till I seen it with my own eyes.

I put my hand to his throat and pushed "I recommend you lose the cockiness and answer me truthfully and respectfully" I kept my hand where I knew he could hardly breathe "UNDERSTAND" he glared for a second but then nodded.

I backed away a couple inches and stared him down waiting for an answer. If I was not so mad at both of them the antisense that Tank was showing would have been funny. I spun on him "SIT STILL" then turned back to Rick.

I could tell he was still thinking of challenging me but under my glare he broke and looked down at the floor. "What was I supposed to do?" he looked back at me "If I would have let it go on then you would be on my case for not protecting Julio. No I did not know at the time he was being abused Jay told me afterwards when he red me the riot act for threatening…" he paused "Fred?" I nodded.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair "I am sure you could have done something anything that was better than to threaten to hurt him."

He shrugged "I guess but it's what…we do" he motioned between Tank and himself.

"We tried to talk to him the time before and tell him to leave Jay alone but he ignored us" Tank chipped in.

"You two are ridiculous" I glared at both of them "you are both well trained from both the army and rangers and you could not come up with a better solution than a stupid one."

"It was not stupid" Rick answered "Yeah he left Jay alone for a long time after wards" Tank piped in.

I growled "I take it you were both taught the same school…" they looked at me confused "Idiots are us"

They looked at each other like that would give them an answer and I shook my head and walked into the kitchen for a water. As I was walking back in there was a knock on the door "I recommend neither of you move" I threatened as I walked back in and towards the door.

I opened the door and Les was standing there and looked like he was on pins and needles. I raised a brow and he said "Steph called and said 45 min till you three have to be at her mom's" I nodded "oh and she came back and dropped off the bags you forgot to grab, in the garage."

I nodded and smiled "thanks Les" He waved as he got on the elevator.

I spun around "you two think you can bring my stuff up from the garage and then get yourselves dressed and ready so we can be at Steph's moms in 45 minuses?" I paused "without my supervision?"

They both nodded and started walking towards the door when Tank stopped "Uh…I am not going" he looked at me confused.

"News to me since both Steph and Lula said they will see you there" I smiled "Oh and Rick you better have one hell of a plan if you don't expect to sleep in Steph old room down from grandma."

Tank looked like I spoiled his day and my brother looked totally confused "Why?"

"Steph took custody of Fred and she said if he is still afraid of you when it's time to leave you will be staying with her parents and grandma."

He groaned and looked at me pleadingly "I know your still mad at me but please tell me how to make him like me I cannot stay that close to grandma."

I glared at him "You think I should help you after earlier when you thought you were better or higher than me."

He came over and got on his knees in front of me "please help I cannot be left with grandma you can still be mad at me and yell more later" I looked at him like he was crazy and snapped my blank face in place before the ridiculousness of this could make me laugh.

"Get up" I barked "do I look like I know the kid? No I just met him." I leaned in to him "and guess what I am not the ass that caused this mess" I said as I turned to go to the bedroom to get reedy.

"You will help me" he ordered

I spun around I was seeing red and I started charging him but I was soon lifted into the air by strong arms and I could hear orders being given as I was being carried backwards.

"Sara sweetheart please calm down and come back to me" I could hear a voice saying and recognized it as my husbands. I looked up to him "sweets please come back think of our son and Jewel please calm down and come back."

I felt the anger slip away and the red fade from my vision and seen my handsome husband standing before me. "I didn't?" I sobbed "please tell me you stopped me in time?" he nodded.

He took my face into his hands and kissed my lips before whispering against them "yes I got to you first and I had the guys go get your bags and bring them up" he whipped the tears off my face and kissed me again before motioning me towards the bathroom "go get ready for Steph's we only have about a half hour till we have to be there."

I nodded and kissed him one more time before going into the bathroom and getting under the shower. I might be pissed at my brother but his shower is almost enough of an apology for me to forgive him.

When I stepped out of the shower my dress was hanging on the back of the door and my shoes where sitting on the floor. I dried off braided my hair and slipped my dress and shoes on before opening the door.

I was shocked to see both Steph and Lula sitting on the bed with my makeup opened and ready for it to be put on. Steph stood up and hugged me "are you ok?" she looked into my eyes and I could tell even with my blank face in place she could read me "I will take that as a no."

I chuckled "I am ok" I smiled "why are you here?"

Lula laughed "Batman called all upset and said he broke you and he wanted us to come help fix you."

"Gianni was here when we came in the apartment and explained that it is kind of like a black out and you were better and taking a shower but we decided to stay and make sure" Steph smiled "and be ears and shoulders if you needed them."

I told the girls everything that happened since I walked in the apartment and by the end I was crying. "I am so glad Gianni was here" I sniffled "if I would have killed one of them it would have killed me."

They both hugged me and Steph had a smirk on her face "I have never seen Ranger so upset or worried about anyone" she paused "except me" she smiled at me.

"Tank was just as worried" Lula said quietly "about both of you" she looked at me "you and batman need to work this out" she looked around the room "I might not have known you long" she looked me in the eye "but I know the two of you have a deep love and fighting is slowly tearing both of you apart."

I nodded "Out of all my boys the fights Rick and I had where always the most heated and usually took the longest to work out."

* * *

Real life sucks and seems to be taking up all my time, patience, and energy. I am sorry for the long wait between chapters but i am so thankfull for all of your reviews. If anyone has any questions, suggestions or requests of what should happen in further chapters pleae let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

Steph POV

I smiled at Sara and said "that could be because you two are so much alike" she looked puzzled "like Lula told you we might not have known you long but your brother and you are alike." I smiled "you are both stubborn, like to be in charge, hate to be challenged, expect yourself to be perfect, punish yourself worse than anyone else ever can, and expect total obedience from the lower ranking."

She laughed "Wow" she shook her head "you are observant" she smiled at me "and you are also totally right."

I nodded "I have been told so and I had a feeling I was" I smiled "I think this one might be easier to solve" she frowned but before she could ask "he is so worried about you and feels guilty for 'breaking you'" I did the finger quotes "that I have a feeling he won't want to argue over this."

She shook her head "I doubt that" she frowned "I know I'm stubborn but Rick always had me beat at the stubborn factor" she laughed and me and Lula looked at her puzzled "it's the reason he got into so much trouble and stretched my patience further than any of the others ever did." She sighed "I also cannot let him off the hook like that."

"What do you mean?" Lula asked

She sighed and stood from the bed "If I let him get away with that kind of disrespect this time he will amp it up next time. I have been through it before with him and refuse to go through it again" she was pacing "the others always knew when they were getting close to my snapping point but…Rick always had to push till I went off on him."

"Well than you will be glad to know he is getting some of it back now" she looked puzzled now "Les finds new ways to test Rangers patience every day."

"that sounds like Lester" she smiled "but his has was always more messing around and being the Jokester" I nodded "he tested me that way but I was never wound like Rick is now" she frowned "if I knew forcing them into the army would make them take on the 'responsibility's' they have I don't know if I would have."

I looked at her puzzled than to Lula who looked just as puzzled "What are you talking about? How did you make them go into the army?"

Her eyes snapped to mine then to Lula's "Seriously they never told you?" We both shook our head and there was a knock at the door. I groaned as I got up and went to answer it.

When I opened the door I had to laugh at the two guys "come in" I shook my head it was his apartment and he knocks. I don't know which one looked more nervous or guilty.

Ranger looked up to me "is everything ok?" I nodded

"Little girl" tank said and I looked to him "we only have like ten minutes to get to your mom's."

"Shit" I said and turned to see the girls coming out of the bed room towards us and if possible the guys start squirming more. I turned to the girls "we got to get going" then mouthed 'you need to let them know you're ok and explain the army thing later' she nodded and I turned "me and Lula will take the turbo and meet you four there" I said as Gianni came through the door.

Sara and Gianni nodded. Tank looked at me and Lula like we were abandoning him in a Stan. Ranger looked at me pleadingly "Babe?"

I walked up to him and kissed him and whispered in his ear "you two need to talk before you have a nervous breakdown" I looked at his face than kissed him again and whispered against his lips "I love you and will see you there."

He nodded and kissed me back "love you babe."

Lula did about the same to Tank and both guys looked more like them self's than before. As I got to the door "Babe?" I turned to him "Fred?"

I did not get it at first but then I did and walked back to him and kissed him again "it will work out" he looked worried but nodded and me and Lula kissed our guys one last time before leaving.

I pulled to the curb with three minutes to spare and yes I went over the speed limit. I had just started to talk to Fred about him and Ranger and mom was starting to set things on the table with grandma's help when I heard the front door open and Ranger and the others walked in.

Val laughed when I had all the grandkids including Lorenzo and Fred hug grandma to keep the guys safe for now. The guys looked even more like their selves and both came to us and kissed and hugged us after hugging my mom and shaking my dad's hand.

After kissing me he pulled me into his arms and hugged me and I whispered in his hear "you feel better now" he nodded and smiled at me when he pulled back.

I introduced everyone and then pulled my new sister to the side and whispered "you ok?" she nodded "worked out better than you thought?" another nod.

Fred sat on my one side while Ranger sat on the other and all through dinner they kept looking at each other like the other was an alien. While we ate Sara and the guys including my dad talked about the army and different things to do with missions. I just listened and my mom, grandma, and Val all talked Burg gossip. The kids mostly chattered amongst themselves.

We were eating dessert when Sara smiled like the Cheshire cat right before asking "Did the boys ever tell you how they joined the army?"

Both Ranger and Tank stopped with food halfway too their mouths "Sis" "mama" a warning in their tones.

She turned a glare on them and continued "They were all in their Junior years of high school and decided they no longer needed to listen to me" another glare and both guys where squirming "so they joined a gang to show me how grown they were" she laughed "all they ended up doing is getting picked up on numerous accounts by the police" both had their head down this time when her glare returned to them "by their senior year and the last time they were picked up I was fed up with them and figured there was only one way to change them so went to a friend of mine who was the Judges wife and made a deal. They went on probation till they left and did community service till they left for basic."

After we ate and where walking away from the table Sara pulled me to the side and whispered "Is your dad Eagle?" I looked at her puzzled and shrugged. "Was telling that story part of their punishment?" I motioned to the guys in the living room and she nodded "I take it the punishment has just begun" she smiled evilly and nodded again.

When the dishes where done we were all getting ready to leave and I noticed Fred clinging to me. I wondered what it was about till all of a sudden he froze looking behind me and put his hand up in a stop motion "stay" he ordered then looked at me in a panic and said "tell him to stop."

I turned and Ranger was standing behind me looking puzzled and nervous. I almost laughed at the look on his face before his blank mask slammed down and I looked back to Fred. I put my hands on both sides of his face and directed him to look at me. "I promise, he" I motioned to ranger "will not hurt you" I turned to him "Right?"

Ranger nodded "Right I promise to not do anything to you."

Fred shook his head "you stay" he said again and I could see the frustration in Rangers eyes of having a kid order him around.

"Fred" he looked back to me "you are sleeping in my living room on the blow up bed I just bought and he" I motioned to Ranger "will be in the bedroom with me."

Fred looked at Ranger wearily and shook his head "he sleeps on the blow up bed and I sleep in the room where I can lock the door" I looked to Ranger who was nodding and I kept the info that he can unlock any door to myself and I also nodded.

I handed Ranger the keys as we went out the door after hugging everyone goodbye. I noticed he was not going towards my apartment but the other way and I looked to him and he smirked "you'll see" then went back into his zone.

When he pulled into the malls parking lot I looked at him like he was crazy "why are we here?"

After getting out and opening my door I and Fred both climbed out looking at each other puzzled. Ranger took out his wallet and took out the black card and handed it to me "go buy him some clothes and stuff he needs" then he bent down to whisper in my ear "let him buy a game system and some games."

"How long have you had this?" I asked after looking at the card with my name on it. He shrugged I sighed "fine come on" I waved for Fred to follow me and turned to my side towards Ranger "and you know I don't have the TV for that."

He smiled "Electronic store babe" he said as he steered us into the store. We ended up leaving with a Wii U, X Box, a Play Station 3, a ton of games and a huge TV with speaker system. This will all be delivered and installed tomorrow.

When we left there we went to the JC Penny and Fred got some shorts, jeans and t shirts. Our next stop was Aeropostale where he got more jeans, some hoodies, and sweaters. Our last stop was footlocker where he got three new pairs of shoes and a pair of boots. The mall was closing and we still did not have a coat for him for when it starts to get colder but I figured I would worry about that closer to the time. Depending on where I send him to school he might also need uniforms.

I almost fell over when we got to the car and Ranger opened the driver's door for me and handed me the keys. I looked at him like he had lost it but climbed in any ways. Well apparently he had a motive as soon as Fred and he were in the car neither shut up for a minute talking about all the games they bought.

I tried to go into a zone and ignore them but it was impossible and finally I snapped "Quiet" and they both looked at me "if you two don't stop I'm going to shoot something."

Ranger laughed "you would need more range time for that" and turned to talk to Fred again but I slammed on the breaks "Babe?"

"Get out now" I pointed towards the door.

"Why? What did I do?"

Fred laughed "um… I think it was something about the range" He looked to me and I nodded "told you."

"Out now"

"It's my car"

"RANGER GET OUT NOW" I was going into rhino mode and when he just stared at me I picked up my phone and hit 2.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself" I snapped "pull up the tracker for the turbo and come get your idiot of a friend out of this car"

"Shit on my way Bomber"

I hung up and shut off the car and crossed my arms over my chest. A few minutes later Tank was walking up to the car and I rolled down the window "get him out of this car."

Tank looked like he was being pulled apart "come on Rangeman" he said as he walked to the other side of the car.

"My car"

I rolled my eyes "Fred grab the bags" he did and we both got out of the car and I held my hand out for the keys to the suv.

"There in there Bomber and so is Santos" I smiled "you can just drop him back at Haywood."

I shook my head with a smile on my face "no I need a body guard tonight to make sure 'certain' people don't break into my apartment."

Tank grimaced but nodded and by now Ranger was standing outside the car glaring at me "Babe" he was frustrated I glared right back and turned and waved for Les to take the driver's seat and got Fred settled in the back and I got into the passenger seat.

"Where to Beautiful?"

"Ice cream or donuts, you two pick, then my place" he started the car

"Are you serious?" Fred asked

"Yep" Les and I answered at the same time and both laughed.

"So?" I asked

"Donuts" they both yelled and I smiled and Les drove past a pissed looking Ranger

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he yelled

I told Les to back up and smiled an evil smile and rolled down my window "in your car" I felt something touch my arm and looked at Les "or Les's apartment" I paused "and I will be calling Sarah" I said as I threw him the key and told Les to go.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara's POV

When we got back from the Plums and got the boys to sleep on the pull out I went in and took a shower. When I came out Gianni was sitting on the bed.

"Sweet heart" he smiled as he tapped the bed for me to come sit next to him "please sit" I looked at him with a raised eye brow and walked towards him and sat. He sighed then said "Honey I know you don't want to hear this" I knew what he was about to say and started to stand but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me "but I think what happened earlier means we need to."

I shook my head "no" I said "I am fine and I can't let anyone know…"

He stopped me "you know as well as I do honey that dad will protect you and it will not hurt your career" I frowned "you have seen how bad PTSD can get if it's ignored. I know it's not easy for you but I am worried about you I have seen you stressing more and more lately. I have also watched as your panic and anxiety has gone through the roof." I was going to argue with him more but then he hit me with "what would have happened if I was not hear when it happened."

I sighed and buried my head in his chest as the tears started. He held me and rubbed my back as I held on to him for dear life and cried my eyes out about what happened and what could have. When I calmed down I leaned back and looked into his eyes "Ok I will call dad in the morning and see what he thinks I should do." He laid me on the bed and held me till I fell asleep secure in his arms.

Tanks POV

I watched Lester drive away with Steph and Fred then looked to my long time friend and boss. He looked miserable and totally lost. "What did you do this time?"

He scowled at me "none of your business."

"it is when my little sister calls me upset and asks for my help" I state "I also am asking so maybe I can help you fix it" I smile at him "you cannot exist without that little girl."

"Don't you think I know that" he grumbled "and I really don't know what I did other than state a fact and she over reacted."

I frowned "you both seem to be good at that" he glared at me "give her time call her tonight or first thing in the morning."

He nodded and got back in the passenger side and I got into the driver's seat to drive us back home.

"Should I just go to her apartment now?"

"No" I shook my head and glanced at him "she will calm down and then you two can talk it over" I sighed "I think the last few days have been a lot of stress for both of you and you both need to calm down" I glanced back at him "maybe you need to spend some time in the gym?"

Nothing else was said till we were parked in the garage and heading to the steps. I was going to go to my office and work on some of my paperwork and to look over the file Steph had handed me earlier and asked me to keep it a secret.

As we hit the third floor landing he turned to me "want to spar" he looked to me. I nodded work can wait and if anyone can help him burn off his frustration and keep up with him it's me.

Lester's POV

What the fuck did my stupid cousin do this time? Is all I could think as I drove to get donuts and then to her apartment. When we got her apartment Steph said "Les you take the first shower your sweats are on the shelf in the bathroom closet" she sighed "I am calling Sara while you're in there."

I nodded and headed to through her bedroom to the bathroom. I knew she needed to talk this out and someone to vent to but I also knew she would not do that in front of the kid. I took a quick shower dried off through on my sweats and walked into the bedroom.

Fred was sitting on the bed and start glaring at me I raised a brow "What's your problem?"

"Why do you have clothes here if she is Rangers girl?"

The question almost made me laugh but I put on a smile and said "I am one of her best friends" he looked at me trying to understand "sometimes when one of us has a bad day we spend the evening together and sometimes I'm too tired to drive so crash in the living room."

"you better be" he scowled at me "Ranger is not allowed to sleep in here either" he pointed to the bed "I have my eyes on you" he kept scowling "and you can tell Ranger he's even more on the bad man's list" he took a deep breath "evil all of you just like dad."

Steph walked in and looked between us before putting her hands on her hips and turning on the kid "Fred" he jumped and looked to her "who has clothes in my house or why is none of your business and you are not supposed to talk to an adult like that" she paused and god she sounded like a mom then she pointed to the bathroom "now go take a shower and get ready for bed" he nodded and reached next to him on the bed and grabbed his pajamas and skidded past me into the bathroom.

I walked up and pulled her into a hug and she whispered "sorry he has no right…" I stopped her.

I kissed her forehead and pulled back "Beautiful he reminds me of me when I was younger" she scowled and I smiled "he might not have known you long but he thinks of you as a mom and is trying to protect you."

"Maybe but I don't want him to think its ok to talk to any of you like that"

I nodded "talk to him when he comes out" I pointed to the closed door "I am going into the living room after he is in bed if you want to talk I'm all ears" I smiled.

She smiled back "I do I really don't know what happened in the car but we will talk" she nodded towards the living room and I hugged her one more time before walking to the living room.

I just got two beers out of the fridge when I heard a knock at the door. I thought it was a weird time but I looked out the peep hole and it was Bobby holding a plate of cookies and a half gallon of ice cream. I opened the door and raised a brow.

"Ella" he held out the cookies "me" he wiggled his hand with the ice cream. "When Tank was called to pick up Ranger Ella was talking to Tank and she started a batch of cookies" he smile "when she asked me to bring them and told me why I stopped for ice cream since Zero said you already got donuts."

I laughed and Steph was standing behind me beaming and held her hand out to both. We followed her into the kitchen. "Ice cream sandwiches?" she asked. We both nodded smiling like idiots.

We all were standing there drinking our beers and talking a little while she made the sandwiches when I heard Fred coming out of the bedroom. I warned Steph and she turned to face him when he snapped "No way one is bad enough GET OUT…"

Steph walked around the counter and got right into this face "You stop that now" she was staring him down and he dropped his gaze and she lifted his chin "What did we just talk about?"

He kept trying to look at anything but her and then had the nerve to ask "do I get one" Pointing to the treats on the counter.

She gave him her Burg glare and pointed to the bed room "NO" he jumped and looked up at her "I told you not five minutes ago not to talk to people like that and you do it again so you blew your chance and having one of them" she pointed at the counter "NOW GO TO BED" she growled pointing to the bed room.

He stood there for a few seconds trying to decide if arguing to get what he wanted was a good idea. He looked between us and the stuff on the counter and then back to her and started to open his mouth with a determined look on his face.

Steph stopped him before he could start "Unless an apology is coming out of your mouth you better keep whatever you have to say to yourself and take yourself to bed before you make me madder than I already am."

He turned and stomped off to the bed room and slammed the door behind him. I heard the lock click and Steph turned to us and rolled her eyes. She looked to us "in a few minutes unlock that door he is not locking me out of my own room.

We both nodded and just stared at her when she started to glare at us I said "Beautiful we are just shocked."

She looked at us confused and Bobby said "never thought we would see you in pissed off mom mode."

She stood there for a few minutes and then nodded and walked over and finished the sandwiches. Once she put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer she started to laugh.

Me and Bobby looked at each other and then at her "Bomber you ok?"

"Yeah Bobby I just realized I am in a do not mess with me mood today."

We both smiled at her and she picked up her sandwich and took a bite as she handed Bobby his and then told me "can you unlock that before I give you yours."

I nodded and unlocked the door by the time I took my second bite Steph was on her last bite and said "I am going to check on him then I will be back out so we can talk" we both nodded and kept eating.

After about ten minutes Steph had still not came back out I walked to the door and knocked softly "Steph everything alright?"

"Yeah" she sounded sad "I will be out in a few minutes."

"Ok"

I walked back to the living room and put Ghostbusters on and curled up on the bed Steph already had blown up.

Steph came out of the bed room and flopped down on the chair and threw her feet over the side before saying "he's finally asleep" she sighed "I hate his dad" she whipped a tear from her eyes.

Bobby knelt in front of her "Me to Bomber no kid should ever have to go through what that kid has."

I sat up "what happened in there?"

She looked from Bobby to me and then she start crying Bobby picked her up and sat in the chair and sat her in his lap. He rubbed her back while I rubbed her feet till she calmed down.

"When I went in there he was curled in the corner behind my chair hiding under my quilt. When he heard me enter he started begging to not be beat. It took a lot of talking and cajoling to get him out of that corner and back on the bed. I think I finally convinced him that I won't hurt him like that and then I laid next to him and rubbed his back till he finally calmed down enough and then fell asleep" she stopped many times to sniffle or wipe the tears from her face or to clear her throat.

Bobby waited till she was a little calmer and said "Steph he probably needs counseling. I know a great guy who might be able to help. He will help you both deal what has happened and make a plan for if a thing like that happens again."

She nodded "good idea thanks" she hugged him then she told me to get up so I did and she stood up the blow up bed and pulled out the sofa bed before throwing the blow up bed on top of it and all three of us curled up together on the bed and she told us about what happened with Ranger.

I chuckled "you know the problem with both of you don't you?" I asked and she looked confused so I continued "you both try to stay in control for too long and then you go and over react to little things that really don't matter." I smiled and Bobby smiled and nodded saying he agreed. We all agreed she should wait till morning to call him and we restarted Ghostbusters and the next thing any of us knew we heard an alarm going off and it was morning.

* * *

Had a little extra time on my hands today so figured i would treat you to another chapter. Please let me know what you thoght and any suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
